This invention relates to a rotary pneumatic tool comprising a housing, a motor assembly mounted in the housing for rotating an output shaft, and vibration absorbing means for insulating the housing from the motor assembly, thereby preventing noise generating vibrations in the motor assembly from being transferred to the housing.
Previously, there have been proposed various types of vibration insulating arrangements at power tools to the protection of the operator. In British Pat. No. 1,437,304 there is disclosed an elastically powered grinding tool in which the motor is insulated from an external housing by means of resilient bridge means in order to inhibit transmission of noise generating vibrations to the housing.
The present invention intends to solve the problem of how to communicate pressure air to and from a pneumatically powered motor assembly resiliently mounted in a power tool housing of a type similar to that disclosed in the above cited British Pat. No. 1,437,304.
The above problem is solved by the invention as it is defined in the claims .